forever_evefandomcom-20200214-history
Vheox
Vheox, whose name means "The Winter Man", is a Vampire of ancient origin and the only Ancient Vampire known to originally have been human. Often referred to as "the Fallen Prince" or "The Black Prince", as well as "the Father of all Southern Vampires". He is the keeper of many secrets both historic and Vampiric and nobody knows the curse better then he does, least not one who is younger then him. History Though much of Vheox's history is known, there is very little clarity known about it by the rest of the world and most of what is known is speculation or rumour. "Vheox" himself goes by a alias and his name was lost to time. HE is never referred to by his real name in any documentation, just as "3rd Prince of Rodere". All other names of his family are extracted from his own accounts, which is how historians were able to name his father and two brothers, though other names like his mother are lost to time. Vheox came to the land of Eve at the end of the First Era with all other Humans as a baby, though reasons are unknown why he was sent here. He was a prince born with Albinoism and was considered blessed by the Gods because of it. In reality he was no more different to any other human alive at the time. However, this lead his father Alfon to declare to the throne above his elders brothers, the twin princes Celcie and Geldard who were 5 years older then Vheox. However, counter statements also note that the Princes had given up their status willingly, though this counterstatement is often considered a false testimony those who believe it true believe it is linked to their age. In short, the Princes either did not know the consequences of their decision or neither wanted to be King at the time. Vheox was raised in the First Human city at Eve wherein he was intended to be crowned King upon his father's death. Here he was trained to fight and had a basic education which many humans lacked (and for this era was considered rare). He was raised to be cruel and forgiving, however, and to strive to see his victims bleeding out at his first. His father had come to power as a tyrant. The city had a fairly peaceful existence and the Elves left the Humans alone. During the period humans first settled the seeds of the war that would plague the Second Era were planted and the Elf races left the races of Man alone. This allowed for a slow expansion of the Human race into Eve with no resistance from the Elf races, who considered the humans as nothing special due to their weaknesses. News was passed from Vheox to his father on the progress of the expansion of their settlements and this pleased his father in their home country. Vheox was visited at the age of 16 by his elder brothers, who wanted to meet the Prince who they would be forced to call "King" one down. While conflicts between the accounts range from them being unhappy with their meeting to being jealous, it was definitely clear by the end of their visit that neither Prince was happy with their Younger brother succeeding them at this point. The next part of what is known about Vheox is unclear also, some report his was bride into joining a scout party deep into Elf territory while other accounts claim he was either force to by twin princes lying about something their father had said, or Vheox himself boated about his superiority over them, among other conflicting accounts. Most accounts still agree with the outcome of the scouting party regardless. Vheox and his group of warriors travelled within the deeper territories of the Elves scouting out the area as planned. During this time there was much conflict between Vheox and his comrade as he did not share their opinions with each other on many moral elements. In one account, Vheox was known to have mocked a member of the party that fell to a common wolf and was shocked by the way the other warriors reacted. It is said that this was the first account of "honour" among warriors and was noted by the sole documented report that Vheox had been moved by the funeral given by to their fallen comrade. Other accounts by Vheox himself describe many of the beauties of sighting the Elfish cities and in other cases are the only surviving descriptions of these great cities. The Elf races themselves paid no attention to the Humans passing by their cities and it was noted in his accounts that they passed by Elves near their cities who just walked by them even when they approached and attempted to speak to them. The men meant nothing to the Elves but Vheox's surviving accounts give much detail into the lives of the First Era and remains the only eye witness accounts of many things related to the Elves of this era as the Elves. As the party went by, the party was hit by Winter, which came suddenly and without warning. The winter is believed to be the Elven Tears event. During this time his party fell to a strange circumstances, leaving him the only survivor. His reports were left buried in the snow within the White Valley which is where many of his accounts were recovered from during the Third Era. Nothing is known how he became a Vampire and only when he returned home, he took Vampirism with him. This is how the curse travelled to the Southern Contient. Vampires did not appear until after Alfon's death, leading to some questioning on if Vheox was the ancestor of the Southern Continents Vampires or if they came to the land after his return. Upon his return according what is known about him, it was discovered the Twin princes had a spy among the scouts who doomed the group and had purposely lead the group to disaster, though had not known it would lead to his own death. There is then 5 years of civil war as about this time it was discovered that King Alfon had been murdered and that the murder was pinned on Vheox. It is unknown if any of the accusations were true as details are sketchy at best. What is known is the eldest of the Twin Princes, Celcie became King and both Vheox and Geldard were declared "deceased", with Vhoex's death being an obvious lie. Some stories of conflict may suggest Celcie was murdered by his brother who then took his place, or that Celcie murdered his brother to avoid rivalry between them. But either way, nothing covers how Vheox was declared "deceased" and how he survived though its generally understood both are the result of the ignorance towards the Vampiric curse and how it worked. Within 5 years Celcie, be it really him or his brother pretending to be him, found himself in the middle of a civil war lead by Vheox who claimed to not be able to be killed. The civil war lead Vheox to win over his brother, but the damage done to the Kingdom resulted in the Humans on the Southern Contient unable to recover and their empire fell. Even to this day the humans are scattered tribes who barely know they are the descendants of a once great empire. Vheox returned to the Northern contient, though disappeared for centuries.